


Valentine's day fluff

by Anuwrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuwrites/pseuds/Anuwrites
Summary: A collection of x reader fics I wrote based on Valentine's day prompts I have made. Tags will be updated as I write more. The prompts are on my Twitter but I will post the prompt I'm writing for in the fics as well. This is page is for multiple fandoms.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diluc (Genshin Impact)/Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Prompt 11 for Tomura Shigaraki-  “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

You and Tomura sat down together in front of the TV, ready to spend your Valentine’s date night full of fun video games.

“Wanna play Mario Kart?” You suggested.

“I’m fine with whatever. All that matters is that I win.” He shot you a grin and you laughed.

“We’ll see about that.” You snarkily replied and picked up the controller ready to beat him.

The race started and the two of you furiously pressed the buttons on your controllers, attempting to beat one another.

In the end, you prevailed and cheered as you crossed the finish line.

“FUCK.” Tomura yelled and you giggled.

“That was a fun race.” You said.

Tomura shrugged but gave you a small smile, glad to see you were having a fun time. “Yeah, I guess it was.”

He suddenly pulled you into a hug, burying his face in your neck. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

You blushed at the sudden remark but were happy regardless. “I love you too Tomura.”


	2. Prompt 23 with Beel from obey me- “I thought I would surprise you with dinner…”

“Beel, what is all this?” You asked as you walked into the kitchen.

Beel was in the kitchen desperately trying to put together ingredients for what appeared to be a pasta dish. Beel’s eyes widened when he saw you.

“Oh, I thought I would surprise you with dinner…” He pouted.

You smiled at him. “Aww thank you! That’s so sweet of you Beel.” You grabbed an apron and put it on. “Here let me help you out a bit.”

“But it’s my surprise. I should work on it myself.” Beel stated.

“That’s alright. I’m already more than happy that you would go through so much effort for me.”

You gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, which caused his cheeks to turn pink. “Let’s get to work!”

Beel nodded, a goofy smile plastered on his face. “Yes!”

You both worked in unison to get the perfect dish ready, with Beeltrying to hold himself back from trying to munch on the ingredients. You let him taste-test a little but made sure he never ate too much.

When the two of you finished cooking he gave you a big bear hug and kissed your forehead. "Thank you for cooking with me today." He gazed fondly at you.

"Of course!" You replied. "Now let's eat!"

"Yay!"


	3. Prompt 5 with Diluc from genshin- “May I have this dance?”

“Happy Valentine’s day!” You said and gave Diluc a big hug.

Diluc hugged you back. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

Soft music was playing from an ancient record in Diluc’s room. He held you in his arms and rocked you back and forth.

He then pulled away from you and extended his hand to you. “May I have this dance?”

You giggled and took his hand. “Of course.” 

He took hold of your hand and wrapped an arm around your waist. He gently swayed you around the room to the tune of the music. He pressed his forehead to yours and gazed lovingly into your eyes. You gazed back. 

He dipped your body down and gave you a heart-stopping kiss. 

“I love you so much y/n. I hope we can spend more Valentine’s days in the future.”


	4. Prompt 18 for Idia- “Here take my Jacket”

You shivered and leaned closer to Idia for more warmth. The two of you were relaxing in Idia’s room playing video games but unfortunately, Ignihyde liked to keep their dorms super cold for some reason so you were freezing. 

“Oh, are you cold? I’m sorry about the air conditioning. Here take my jacket.” He said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around you. You blushed at the sweet gesture from your boyfriend.

“Oh thank you.” The jacket was really big and warm, and it smelled of Idia’s cologne. Wearing it felt so comforting, like being at home. You snuggled against Idia, basking in the newfound comfort.

Idia squeaked nervously at how intimate you were being, it didn’t help that you looked really really adorable in his jacket too.

“Y-you look really cute y/n.” His face was completely red now. 

“Thank you.” You responded, blushing a bit yourself.

The two of you continued to play video games together, simply just enjoying each other’s company.


	5. Prompt 18 for Lucifer- “Here take my Jacket”

“That was a lovely date Lucifer! Thank you for taking me out for dinner.” You said as you and Lucifer walked out of Ristorante Six holding hands. A small smile played on Lucifer’s lips.

“I’m glad you liked it dear, it’s the least I could do for you on Valentine’s day.” Lucifer squeezed your hand affectionately and you squeezed it back, giggling a little.

“You’re being so nice to me today. It’s a bit odd.”

“What’s so odd about me being nice?” Lucifer huffed. “I’m always nice.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah sure.”

“Don’t use that tone with me.”

You stuck your tongue out at him and he simply sighed in annoyance.

A sudden breeze passed by and you shivered. Lucifer sighed again.

“Here take my jacket,” He said and draped his coat over your shoulders. “Next time you go out be sure to wear your own.”

You shot him a smile. “There you go being nice to me again.”

Lucifer chuckled. “I’m just feeling very generous today my love.” He said and gave you a sweet kiss on your forehead.


	6. Prompt 21 for Leona Kingscholar - Amusement park date

“Oh, Leona let’s go to the Ferris wheel!” You pointed to the large wheel in the distance.

Leona sighed and munched on his popcorn. “I know you really wanted to come here but I don’t really see the point of these types of places. It’s just a bunch of rides and junk food.”

“Yeah, but it’s still fun! Especially for couples!” You exclaimed.

He chuckled. “I guess it’s alright,” He pinched your cheek teasingly. “Especially since I get to see you so happy.”

You smiled at that, unsure how to respond. You took his hand in yours and dragged him over to the Ferris wheel.

As the cabin made its way to the top, you both stared at the sights down below.

“Wow, it’s so pretty from up here.” You pointed out.

The Ferris wheel finally made it to the top. As you took in the view, Leona pulled you closer to him and kissed your cheek gently. “Happy Valentine’s day my love.”


	7. Prompt 2 for Idia - First ‘I love you’

“Man I lost again.” You sighed and put the controller down.

Idia snickered. “I already told you that you’ll never be able to beat me.”

“I will beat you one day! I just need to practice and get better.” You picked up the controller again and started another game.

As the two of you battled away on the screen you moved closer to Idia, basking in the warmth of his body. Idia blushed a deep red. His thoughts began to race now that you were so close to him. All he could think about was how cute you were, how nice you smelled, and just how much he enjoyed having you next to him…

“Woo! I finally won!” You cheered. “I told you I would beat you one day!”

Idia suddenly pulled you into his arms and kissed the top of your head. “Good job. You beat me.”

You turned to look into his eyes. He gazed back. 

“I love you, y/n.” The words left his lips before he could stop himself. He immediately covered his face with his hands and turned away from you. “Aaaaah I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have said that so soon.”

“It’s alright Idia!” You pulled his hands down away from his face and smiled at him. “I love you too.”


	8. Prompt 20 for Kalim- kiss in the rain

“Come on let’s play in the rain a bit!” Kalim called out to you while dancing around in the mist.

“We probably shouldn’t. We’re gonna catch a cold.” You replied.

He pouted. “Please y/n?” 

You just couldn’t resist his pleading eyes. You slowly began to step out from the awning covering your head. Kalim held your hands in his and tugged you out into the rain.

He laughed and began to twirl you around and splashing in the puddles. You gleefully laughed with him. Kalim pulled you close to him and kissed you eagerly.

“I always have so much fun when I’m with you! Thank you for always being by my side!”


End file.
